<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is warm by Hlakotaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607824">Love is warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlakotaa/pseuds/Hlakotaa'>Hlakotaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star, 911 - Fandom, 911 Lone Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos Gets Shot, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/fluff, M/M, No Beta, Worried TK, acts of love, but like it’s a flesh wound, shot, technically little spoon carlos, the hurt last for a second, this is just fluff, tk changes Carlos‘s bandages, tk freaks out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlakotaa/pseuds/Hlakotaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos gets shot (really it's just a flesh wound).Tk is worried and takes care of his boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I apologize in advance. I dont know alot of protocols with the actual shooting part so it might seem to start in a weird place and I have no idea how long it takes from the time you get shot to going to the hospital and getting sent home? I assume longer but for stories sake were making it short okay. Also I've never been shot and I've never needed stitches so this is all a stab in the dark. Please dont crucify me. I haven't written in ages. No beta. Thanks for reading hhh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shot? What do you mean shot?” As soon as he heard the word fall from Michelle’s mouth accompanied by Carlos's name Tk could feel all of the hair on his body stand on end. His limbs stiffened and his foot began to bounce anxiously as his mind raced a mile a minute. Carlos was shot? His Carlos? well.. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>carlos.. they weren’t dating. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>adjacent. Shot. He was shot. The man he had just seen this morning. The same man that insisted on making him breakfast because it was the most important meal of the day even though Tk always said a granola bar was enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Sorry I just assumed you would have already heard about it..” Michelle spoke as she raised her brows, her face set in that natural doe look she always sported. Obviously not planning to be the one that told Tk the news.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” Judd was the first one to speak up right behind Tk. His voice startled him, not realizing his other team members had slowly gathered around, equally as taken back when they heard their fellow serviceman had been injured in the line of duty. Injuries of any variety were never easy let alone being shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. It was early in his shift.. It was some punk robbing a convenience store while he was on patrol. nicked him in his side. He was already cleared at noon to go home.” Michelle raised her voice to address the group that had gathered around but everyone knew her words were still pointed at Tk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Home. He was home already. And he still hadn’t heard about it. He glanced at the clock. He was cleared from the hospital 5 hours ago. Tk was going to give him hell. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily dropping his head as a mix of annoyance and concern raced through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home. That’s a good thing. That means he wasn’t hurt too badly.“ Tk felt a hand clasp against his shoulder. Looking back he was met by his father's concerned gaze like he knew exactly what Tk was thinking. Of course he did. Owen strands voice carried a weight about it. A voice you weren't going to question no matter how worried you were. Tk knew he was right, Home was a good thing and he didn’t technically have a right to be annoyed that Carlos didn’t inform him himself. They weren’t dating or anything. Tk turned his head away trying to gather his thoughts while the rest of the crew continued to question michelle on the incident but Tk was too lost in thought to really hear what any one was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, Tk” He heard his father speak again this time directly to him in a low whisper. “ I know you’re not gonna be able to be much help out here if you can’t stop thinking about if he’s okay or not.” Owen patted his sons shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile “We will be fine here for the afternoon. Go on.” Tk gave him a thankful nod before he rushed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tk had every intention of giving Carlos a piece of his mind as soon as he got to his house. He would keep a stern face and reprimand him for not mentioning it to him as soon as he was cleared from the hospital.He had practiced what he was going to say on the drive over. ‘You should have called me’ ‘ what did your hands get shot off you couldn’t text me?’ 5 hours from the time he was cleared from the to the time Tk actually heard about it from Michelle. ‘5 hours Carlos!!’ he would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now standing in Carlos's doorway as the door swung open all of his annoyance washed away. Tk took an involuntary step forward as he took in a deep breath holding it as his eyes scanned over Carlos's body looking for any missing limbs or large open wounds. the fact michelle said it grazed him didn’t stop Tk’s mind from wandering. There he was in all of his glory, standing in a tight fitting tank top and police academy sweatpants. He was seemingly okay other than the obvious bandage against his waist highlighted from the tight fitting tank top.. Even with the tired bags forming under his eyes Carlos still managed to muster up a smile as soon as he saw Tk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“ Hey tiger.” Carlos greeting like it was just a regular visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You were shot” Were the first words Tk was able to muster up finally letting go of the breath he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes.” Carlos gave a simple nod stepping aside allowing the shorter male to come in “But i am okay.” He added on keeping his voice steady more for Tk’s sake than his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“ You didn’t call me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry.. I just don't exactly know how to start that conversation.” Carlos scratched at the back of his head his face contorting apologetically. “Hey, I got shot. I'm okay though.” Carlos raised his hands and pretended to type like he was typing on his phone to send a text. “ That’s not exactly the best way to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well neither was finding out from michelle.” Tk huffed his lips forming into a slight pout as they stood in the middle of Carlos's living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“ Really? She has such a nice aura about her I figured that was the best way to find out.” Carlos spoke playfully before he took a step closer to Tk placing his hands on his shoulders attempting to calm and reassure the other. “I’m sorry.” He quickly added. “ I should have told you.. It’s just been a long day. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m okay really. It was just a few stitches” Carlos flashed Tk a sweet smile as if the smile would drive home the point that he was okay. He took a step forward wrapping his arms around the shorter mall pulling him in for a hug. The hug leaned towards his uninjured side. It may have just been a few stitches but it still hurt like a bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“ I’m sorry, it's just. It was hard to hear. I know it’s part of the job but..."Tk kept the hug short only wrapping an arm around his good side not wanting to hurt him further. He took a step back and kept his gaze to Carlos's neck avoiding his eyes. But Carlos wasn’t having any of that. He placed his thumb and pointer finger under Tk’s chin tilting his head back slowly so he had no choice but to look up at him meeting his eyes. Tk could feel a weight lift off his shoulders as soon as their gazes locked into each other. Something about Carlos put him at ease. Those brown eyes drove his crazy and relaxed him at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“ Tyler Kennedy, I’m okay.” Carlos spoke with a soft authority as his thumb carefully caressed Tk’s chin. Tk couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the gentle touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the one shot. I’m supposed to be taking care of you, shouldn't i? Not the other way around” Tk teased with another exasperated huff pointed towards his own dramatics. Carlos only smiled down at him with a type of fondness that Tk had never seen before. A type of fondness that filled his body with a new found warmth and love that he was just wanted to hold onto and keep forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I like taking care of you.” Carlos raked his fingers though Tk’s hair slowly as his thumb moved to glide against his cheek bones. “Look. I have to change the bandages. You can see that it's not so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Normally Tk wasn’t the type to gawk at new injuries but he couldn't lie and say his interest wasn’t slightly peaked as carlos pulled him back to his bathroom. Tk would have gotten distracted by Carlos's torso if it wasn’t for the little wince that flashed over his face when he raised his shirt up over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Are you in a lot of pain?” He couldn’t help but ask as he watched Carlos thoroughly wash his hands.there against his left hip was a large square bandage about 12 inches on each side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes.” Carlos admitted before he began pulling on the adhesive. “But I have been through worse.” He added calmly. Tk made a mental note to ask what exactly ‘worse’ meant before his attention was pulled to the wound that was revealed. It Looked about 7 inches long held together by a string of stitches. Around the wound was an accumulation of dried blood and a darkening purplish bruise. Tk took a step closer as he watched Carlos drag an alcohol pad carefully around the stitches removing any dried blood or debris. Once he was satisfied he grabbed another large bandage pulling back a protective seal to reveal the adhesive edges. Carlos carefully lined it up to his side in the mirror and smoothed it over his skin making sure it would stick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“See? I will be juuuuust fine” Carlos dragged out his words as he straightened his body and pulled his shirt back down flashing Tk an award winning smile. Tk took another step forward and raised a hand placing it against Carlos's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should uh. Sit. shouldn’t you be resting or something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defense i was trying to until there was a knock on my door.” Carlos couldn;t help but tease. “ No, I’m kidding. I should be but.. I can't. I usually sleep on that side so it’s just a little difficult. I was just watching come tv in my room.. Come on.” Carlos flicked off the light in his bathroom and shut the door behind him. It was Tk that reached for Carlos's hand, intertwining their fingers for the short walk to Carlos's bedroom. He let Carlos climb into the bed first making himself comfortable in his little cocoon of blankets and pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here” Carlos raised his arm beckoning Tk to lay at his side. Tk simply shook his head not budging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. no way i’m not gonna risk hitting your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carlos..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos grumbled rolling his eyes in the man's direction before he slowly repositioned himself so there was room on his other side. He patted his bed next to him waiting for Tk to join him. Tk kicked off his shoes and climbed into the plush bed. Instead of laying next to him to cuddle up to Carlos's side, Tk sat up slightly higher allowing Carlos to be the one to cuddle in close to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll allow it.” Carlos said with a faux annoyance as he rested his head against Tk’s chest. He let out a content sigh as one of Tks hands went straight to Carlos's hair slowly carding through it as the pari found instant comfort in each other's presence. Tk knew he wasn’t good with words. He never really was, even in his last relationships he always struggled to find the words that matched up with his feelings. Now was no different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Tk had asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it's not that crazy of a story.” Carlos smiled telling the day back as if it was just a boring article about a sale on produce in the local paper. “I was patrolling when I noticed a few people frantically running out of a small corner store. I ran in and saw a boy no older than 18 holding up this frail old lady at gunpoint for what was in her cash register. Well I startled him and his gun went off. I don't even think he purposely fired the trigger because as soon as he did he dropped the gun and raised his hands in surrender. The fast turn over I've ever had to deal with.” Tk held his breath at the retelling as he peered up at the ceiling quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “When.. when i heard that you were hurt...i” His words came out quiet and choppy like he couldn’t find his train of thought. He knew they had already gone over this when Tk had first gotten to carlo’s home. But he couldn’t help but emphasize. This time around he spoke with more emotion, His goal not to communicate annoyance about not being told but to communicate his feelings for the other man. They weren’t dating which was mostly Tks doing. He hadn’t been ready for that level of commitment. But he couldn’t help the emotion that washed over him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Carlos understood. He knew exactly what feelings Tk was trying to convey. That feeling in the pit of your stomach when you find out someone close to you was injured. A feeling that haunted every one of your thoughts nagging at you reminding you of life's cruel misfortunes. A feeling that wouldn’t go away even long after finding out that person was okay.Carlos kept quiet wanting Tk to be able to get his words out without interruption. He needed him to know that his thoughts and feelings would be listened to in full and not disregarded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ When i heard it i just..I was so afraid. Even after michelle told me it was just a flesh wound. I was so afraid.” Tk leaned his head down burying his face into Carlos's hair letting himself take in the man’s sent. It was growing to be one of Tk’s favorite smells. “ I hate the idea of anything happening to you. Of … losing you.” Tk finally admitted. Carlos tightened his arm around Tk’s torso. Of course the fear came from Carlos being hurt but the real fear was what if that bullet was higher and a little bit more to the right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid too you know..” Carlos pulled back just slightly so he could look up at Tk. he laid his cheek against his shoulder as he idly played with the necklace that always hung around Tk’s neck. “The idea of you walking into a burning building and not coming out..” Tk’s eyes wondered over Carlos's tired face studying each line, crevice, and carve like he was trying to memorize what he looked like in this moment. “ I know it’s part of the job. But it will never be easy.. Watching the people you care about put themselves in compromising and life threatening positions like that. But we do it for a reason right? To  help people. To protect our community.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely doesn't mean it's easy. Even when I watch my dad go in to help someone it's hard. But with my dad it's like… I’m there to help if he needs me too. With you.. I can’t protect you when you go out there.” Tk chewed on the inside of his lip oblivious to why a devilish grin grew on Carlos's lips “what?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, you wanna protect me, ty?” Carlos asked in a sing song voice pinching playfully at Tk’s side. Tk rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh before he grabbed the tv remote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Just watch your stupid show and go to sleep before i smother you with your own pillow!” Tk shoved the remote into Carlos's hand, unable to hide his smile or the blush that flooded his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If i fall asleep can you wake me up in a few hours? I have to change my bandage again.” Tk nodded at the question grabbing his phone setting an alarm for himself in a couple hours to wake up the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, Officer.” He showed him the screen and smiled before setting it on the bedside table. Both of the men turned their attention to the tv as Carlos pressed play on his show hoping to keep his mind occupied from the slight dull pain in his side. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tk hadn’t noticed how long the pair was laying there in bed until the sun shining through the window turned to deeper oranges and pinks until it settled into purples and blues engulfing the room in darkness. He reached over to turn on the bedside lamp restoring light to the room. It wasn’t until he turned back that he noticed Carlos had actually fallen asleep against his side. His breathing fell into a steady rhythm and his face appeared peaceful. The image next to him caused a calmness to settle over Tk. he grabbed the remote gently from Carlos limp hand and turned the tv off not wanting the man to wake up from a sudden loud noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Tk didn’t mind the silence. Usually he would do everything in his power to drown out the silence with idle music or noise of some kind not wanting his own thoughts to flood his mind. But now it was different. Now there was carlos. Instead of the usual anxious thoughts that raced through his mind there was carlos. now was his opportunity to really study the man without feeling weird about staring.His eyes wandered over his face admiring his beauty from the way his eyelashes gently laid against his tanned skin or the way his lipos formed a natural pout like they were begging to be kissed. And boy did Tk want to kiss him. Now more than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tk raised a hand dragging a thumb slowly over the side of Carlos's face caressing his smooth skin from his temple, over his pronounced cheek bone, to the curve off his ears, down his jaw, gently over his bottom lip, and then barely ghost up the bridge of his nose. Tk could get lost like this. He knew it would be easy to let himself fall into everything that Carlos was at this point. He could get used to the smell of his sheets, the routine of getting up early in the morning for breakfast instead of just grabbing a granola bar at the last minute. He could get accustomed to what degree to turn the knobs in the shower for the perfect temperature shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his body. Tk could get lost in Carlos's body. The way those arms wrapped around him after a long day of work, their lips melting together in a passionate kiss, Carlos’s hand finding its way to the hold the back of Tk’s head while their bodies molded together easily like they were made to fit into each other perfectly. Maybe the risk of loss would be worth it this time around. People always ask him when he gets overly anxious “Does the risk match the reward?” Normally his answer would be no. But with carlos.. The reward was double. The opportunity to have Carlos even for a little while outweighed any fear he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tk hummed softly to himself leaning his body closer to Carlos’s sleeping frame gently resting his forehead against Carlos's enjoying their closeness. He couldn’t help but melt when he felt the way Carlos leaned into him even in his sleep further forming their bodies together. Tk relaxed fully prepared to sleep just like this with their foreheads pressed together. That was until the alarm on his phone sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Tk quietly grumbled as he jolted away grabbing at his phone to turn off the alarm. He looked back at the sleep man staying very still for a long moment while Carlos stirred making sure he didn’t fully wake him up. The bandage. Tk thought to himself as he chewed on the inside of his lip. He couldn’t bring himself to wake up Carlos knowing how hard it was for him to get to sleep in the first place. Slowly, Tk pulled back Carlos's shirt eyeing up the injury.. Maybe he could do it? Tk had asked himself. As long as he was gentle Carlos probably wouldn’t even notice and it was important that he got sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tk kept his movements slow and silent as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The coolness of the hardwood floor against Tks bearfeet sent a quick shiver up his spine as he stood up walking back to the bathroom. Thoroughly, he washed his hands the with antibacterial soap carlos had next to his sink before he grabbed the supplies he needed to help his … friend? Boyfriend..? Companion? Tk pushed the thought away as he padded his way back to carlos’s bed side setting his bandages and little alcohol pads on the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping his eyes glued to Carlos's face for any movement, Tk began removing the previous bandage. He kept one hand on Carlos’s side while the other pulled on the adhesive strip making sure that his skin wasn’t tugged too much. It took longer than it would have normally if it weren't for not wanting to wake the sleeping man but eventually Tk removed the used bandage folding it up and discarding it in the nearby bin. The stitched up wound didn’t look bad this time around. The bruise was still a mix of vibrant purples and blues but there wasn’t much dried up blood. Tk grabbed one of the alcohol pads very gently dragging it around the area until he was satisfied it was cleaned the same way Carlos did it a few hours ago. Grabbing for the new bandage Tk pulled back the protective strip revealing the adhesive edges before he lined it up with Carlos’s side. Again Tk watched carlos’s face for any movements or signs of discomfort as he smoothed the edges against carlos’s skin making sure it stayed where it was supposed to be. Once he was all finished he pulled Carlos's shirt back down over his torso and pulled one of the thin blankets up around him like he was loosely tucking him into bed. Finally he gathered up all of the leftover trash and dropped them all into the bin to be properly disposed of later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tk turned his attention back to carlos unable to stop himself from leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to carlos’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” a soft little hum fell from Carlos’s hips as he stirred in bed again his eyes fluttered open once Tk looked down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ What? I did all of that and you wake up when I kiss your forehead?” Tk kept his voice quiet like he was still afraid to interrupt the man's slumber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ What can I say? I’m a sucker for your lips” Carlos easily teased, his words slurring together but was quickly followed with “ Wait..? All of.. What?” Carlos asked his voice deep and groggy still riddled with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh. Changed your bandages.. I didn’t want to wake you. It was going fine until I kissed your forward.” Tk said with a tone that seemed almost embarrassed for performing the nice gesture.Carlos opened his eyes fully at this looking up at Tk with those same fond eyes as earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Don’t look at me like that carlos!” Tk turned his head away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did that for me? So you wouldn’t have to wake me up?” A smile tugged on the corners of Carlos's lips. It was Carlos's turn to have that warmth spread through his body. The realization that someone really cared for you. Maybe Tk wasn’t good with words but he was good with action. Instead of long declarations of love all of Tks feelings went into the action he performed. Like going out of his way to take care of Calos even just to let him sleep a little bit longer. Love wasn’t always the words you said to someone. It was the little things and he liked these little things with Tk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Obviously it wasn't a well thought out plan. Just no forehead kisses next time.” Tk walked to the other side of the bed pulling the little string on the bedside lamp sliding back into this warm spot. Carlos’s eyes followed him the whole way with that same smile and those same fond eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. no i like forehead kisses do not take those off of your todo lists. I don’t mind being woken up like that.” Carlos added reaching arm out pulling Tk into his side this time willing Tk to lay his head on Carlos's chest “come here you won’t hurt me. I promise.” Carlos added wanting to reassure him before Tk even got a chance to voice his concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” Carlos nudged softly placing his thumb and pointer fingers under Tk’s chin pulling his face up so they were looking at each other. Without much warning Carlos leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Tk’s lip for the first time that night. It didn’t grow in passion and it wasn’t rough it was just a soft reminder that he was there. They were together and everything was going to be okay. Carlos dragged his thumb over Tk’s jaw as their lips pulled apart with a sweet smile. Tk sighed contently as he laid his cheek against Carlos’s broad chest making sure none of his limbs were close to his wounds. Having the comfort of Tk in his arms, it was easy for Carlos to slip back into sleep with Tk close behind both men taking solace in each other's warmth.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Please send me plot requests on tumblr at ohmicliffo!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>